


Beautiful Time

by real__kcv



Series: NCT One Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (canon stuff is the cutest though imo), Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Multi, hyungs as in norenmin because it's about chensung, i think all of my stuff so far has been canon lmao, supportive hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kcv/pseuds/real__kcv
Summary: Jaemin makes ramen whilst Jisung and Chenle (supposedly) take a nap, Jeno plays Mario Cart and Renjun is asleep on the couch.akaA bunch of domestic fluff with Norenmin and a (large) side of Chensung (or is it Chenji now?)





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung got home from practice to find Jaemin cooking in the kitchen, Renjun asleep on the couch and Jeno playing a video game on low volume to not wake the older up. It all seemed very domestic to Jisung, which he found cute but also too quiet. Chenle must’ve been sleeping or something. It was the only reasonable explanation. Jisung took off his shoes by the door before going into the kitchen to see if there was any food ready. He was starving after a full day of dancing with Ten and could probably eat ten packets of ramen by himself. Seeing that Jaemin had his back turned to him with his AirPods in, Jisung decided that he couldn’t pass up this opportunity that had been handed to him. As quietly as he could, snuck up to Jaemin until he was right behind him.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Jaemin yelped and span around, holding the spoon he was using above his head threateningly. Jisung laughed at the startled expression on his face but quickly stopped as Jaemin actually started to hit him with said spoon.

 

“Jisung, I love you, but you’re actually the devil.” Jaemin sighed and turned back to whatever he was cooking on the stove. “Also when did you get back? I didn’t here you come in.”

 

Before Jisung could answer, the kitchen door burst open to reveal a pissed off looking Chenle.

 

“Jisung did you finish the cherries?”

 

Jaemin frowned. “We don’t even have cherries Chenle.”

 

Jisung ignored Jaemin and answered Chenle’s question. “I’ll buy more tomorrow or something.”

 

“But that’s so far away.”

 

“Your point?”

 

“Fine.” Chenle huffed out, making his way through the kitchen to give Jisung a hug. “How was practice?” He asked, his arms still around Jisung.

 

Jisung rested his chin on Chenle’s head. “Tiring. I need food and a nap.”

 

“You guys go take a nap I’ll call you when the food is done.” Jaemin offered.

 

Chenle had already started dragging Jisung out the kitchen as Jaemin spoke. “Thank you for cooking hyung!” He called back.

 

Jaemin shook his head at the two before turning back to the stove. The food was almost done but he decided to give them at least 20 minutes of nap time before calling them. He doubted that Jeno was going to stop playing his game any time soon, and it was even more unlikely that Renjun would be waking up. Turning off the stove, he decided that could just heat it up when everyone was ready to eat. Jaemin made his way to the living room where Renjun and Jeno were. Renjun was still passed out on the couch but he was small enough for Jaemin to fit at the end without disturbing him too much. He moved Renjun slightly so that the older‘s head was resting on his lap as he slept, not wanting his neck to get sore. Jeno’s eyes were still trained on the TV as he played Mario Cart. Jaemin watched as he stuck his tongue out slightly, focused on staying in first place. His hair was slightly covering his eyes, causing him to flick it out the way every few seconds, the game to important for him to take his hands off the controller. Jaemin continued watching Jeno throughout the race with a fond smile on his face, the other sending quick glances his way before returning his gaze to the the screen.

 

“No!” Jeno suddenly called out, dropping his controller on the ground.

 

Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s look of absolute defeat. Jeno turned to glare at Jaemin accusingly.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s your fault I lost.”

 

Jaemin scoffed. “How is it my fault?”

 

“You were looking at me.” He whined.

 

Jaemin shrugged “You’re nice to look at.”

 

He laughed as Jeno blushed, which was followed by a pout because Jeno hated the fact that he blushed so easily. The sound of Jaemin’s laughter woke up Renjun who lifted his head off Jaemin’s lap, looking adorably confused. Jaemin couldn’t resist pulling him into a hug so that Renjun was sitting on his lap. Luckily Renjun was still a little disoriented so he couldn’t refuse. Once he realised what had happened it was too late to untangle himself from Jaemin’s long arms.

 

“Just because I’m small doesn’t mean you can just pick me up.” He frowned up at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin pouted. “But you’re so cute and tiny.”

 

“I could easily kill you.”

 

“I know.” Jaemin pinched Renjun’s cheeks who slapped his hand away before resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder anyway.

 

Jeno had been watching the two with a smile on his face. He got up and sat with Jaemin on the couch, putting his legs over Renjun’s lap and allowing Jaemin to lean his head on his shoulder. It was almost like a game of human Jenga. “Where are Jisung and Chenle?” He asked.

 

This caused Jaemin to smile. “They’re taking a nap right now. I said I’d call them for dinner in about 15 minutes.”

 

Renjun lifted his head from Jaemin’s shoulder. “So we have 15 minutes of quiet?”

 

Jeno snorted. “We sound like we’re their parents-“

 

He was cut off by Renjun’s lips on his. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss, the softness of it relaxing all the muscles in his body so that all his attention was on their lips moving together.

 

A whine from the youngest of three caused the two to open their eyes, breaking away from the kiss. Jeno giggled, seeing a pouting Jaemin. He leaned forward to capture the pout in a kiss as Renjun kissed the side of Jaemin’s neck, just below the earlobe where his sensitive spot was. Jaemin smiled at the attention, his lips not breaking contact with Jeno’s as he massaged circles on Renjun’s hip. They continued exchanging kisses until Jaemin complained about the circulation to his legs being cut off since he was at the bottom of their pile. Jeno laughed, pulling them down so the three of them were all lying on top of one another.

 

“You know, this couch is not made for three people.” Renjun commented.

 

“Shush I’m comfortable.” Jeno replied and Jaemin hummed in agreement.

 

“I never said I wasn’t comfortable.” Renjun mumbled, nuzzling closer into whoever’s chest he was currently facing.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other in silence. Renjun fell asleep again pretty quickly, Jaemin joining him not log after. Jeno scrolled through twitter on his phone with his arms around his two favourite people, keeping an eye on the time for when he needed to wake everyone up for dinner. Despite being squished by two full grown boys, he was extremely comfortable in the position he had found himself in.

 

Jeno wouldn’t exactly say that the three of them were boyfriends exactly. More like just three people who kissed each other, but with feelings. It was a funny way of putting it but it was true. With all the pressure of being an idol and the public eye always on them, it was easier to just not label whatever they were. When Jaemin came back from his hiatus, it was…complicated to say the least. The way he had explained it was that was jealous of how close Renjun and Jeno had gotten, but more like he was jealous that he wasn’t involved. He hadn’t said anything to either of them about it but Jeno could see that something was bothering him. Being the teenager (and awkward boy) that he is, he’d decided to message Jaemin about it in the middle of the night even though they were under the same roof. Renjun had been the one who told him to do it, having picked up on the younger’s odd behaviour. He could see that Jaemin read his message, but there was no reply. Instead, their door opened to reveal Jaemin. The three had talked long into the night and had all ended up on Renjun’s bed in a similar position to how they were now on the couch. Ever since then, things just naturally progressed as well as their feelings. No one else knew though. It wasn’t as if it was a big secret, it’s just that they didn’t really see the point. They also wanted to keep it between the three of them, something that only the had access to. Maybe it was because they wanted at least one thing that could be private in a group of 21 people that also had to share so much with the public. Either way, it was special and only for them.

 

Looking at the time, Jeno saw that it had been a full thirty minutes of them lying on the couch. Maybe it was time for them to eat. Before he had a chance to wake up the two people sleeping on top of him, Jaemin woke up and stretched out his legs, causing Renjun to fall off the couch.

 

“Ow Jaemin what the hell?” Renjun sat up from the ground and glared at Jaemin.

 

“Sorry Injun!” He leaned off the couch and pecked Renjun on the lips before giving one to Jeno as well who was still on his phone. “I’m gonna go wake up the kids.”

 

Jaemin carefully got off of Jeno (it wasn’t actually careful, he elbowed him in the stomach) and walked down the hall to where Jisung and Mark’s shared room was. Since Mark had moved to the 127 dorm, Jisung had it to himself most nights unless Chenle decided he was sleeping at the dream dorm instead of with his parents in which case he used Mark’s old bed.

 

Jaemin opened the door to see Chenle straddling Jisung’s lap as the two made out on Jisung’s bed. He froze and stared at them with wide eyes just as Jisung opened his eyes to see him standing there. Jisung gasped and pulled away from Chenle whilst the latter screamed, promptly falling into the floor. Jaemin laughed at the two before walking back down the hall.

 

“Dinner’s ready idiots.” He called out.

 

Chenle quickly got up from the floor and turned to Jisung with a panicked look in his eyes. Jisung shared the same expression as they went to the kitchen where Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno were putting out bowels and chopsticks for the ramen. They sat down at the table and awkwardly waited in silence as the table was set, unsure if they should offer to help or not. None of them asked for help so they just sat there. Once everything was ready, the five started eating in silence.

 

Jisung and Chenle felt extremely awkward. They weren’t sure if Jaemin and already told the other two what he saw and if he did, were they okay with it? Why weren’t they saying anything? Did Jaemin even tell them? Jaemin had laughed at them earlier though, what did that even mean? Chenle’s heart was beating fast and his hand was shaking as he brought his chopsticks up to his mouth, causing the noodles to fall off back into his bowl. Jisung frowned and put his hand on Chenle’s thigh who smiled at the contact. The older three had been watching the interact closely even if neither noticed.

 

Renjun decided to take pity on them. “So, anything you want to tell us?” He asked casually, testing out the waters. They wouldn't force the two to tell them since that would be extremely unfair considering the three of them hadn't said anything either. "If not that's fine."

 

Jisung’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “Um... well... uh... Chenle?” He turned to the older, silently pleading for him to answer instead.

 

Chenle seemed to have gotten the message and his heart picked up as everyone’s eyes moved to him. He looked down at his bowl, moving his noodles around with his chopsticks. “Jisung and I.... we’re.... um... together?”

 

Jaemin nodded. “Okay.”

 

“I knew it.” Jeno added quietly, then continued to eat his ramen.

 

Jisung shook his head in disbelief. “Wait that’s it?”

 

Renjun looked at Jisung in confusion. “Yes?”

 

“You’re just, okay with it?” Jisung asked.

 

Jeno shrugged. “Well, why wouldn’t we be?”

 

Chenle let out a laugh. “Well for one we’re technically not aloud to date in general, it’s in our contracts and two, well, we’re both boys.” He whispered the last part, unsure of how the three older boys would react.

 

Jaemin raised one of his eyebrows at the two. “If you think the fact that you’re both boys matters to us then you’re highly mistaken.”

 

Jeno and Renjun hummed in agreement, too busy eating to do much else.

 

“Plus,” Jaemin added, a small smirk on his face. “We’re not a bunch of hypocrites.”

 

Jisung looked at the three 00’ liners. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

 

Renjun smiled and leaned towards the two youngest. “Wanna know a secret?” He whispered.

 

Jisung and Chenle looked at each other, confusion written on their faces, then turned to look at Renjun and nodded.

 

Renjun pointed his chopsticks at himself, Jeno and Jaemin. “None of us are straight.” He continued whispering.

 

Jisung’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Seriously?” He whispered back.

 

“Injun stop whispering it isn’t even a secret.” Jeno commented

 

Renjun sat back in his chair. “You’re no fun, you fake gay.” He spoke, at a normal volume now.

 

“I’m not a fake gay! I’m bisexual! how many times have we been over this?”

 

Jaemin patted Jeno’s cheek. “Babe we know. Injun’s just teasing you.”

 

Chenle choked on his ramen. “Wait are you two, like, a thing?”

 

Renjun sighed. “Unfortunately, yes.”

 

This earned a hard shove from Jaemin. “Don’t lie. You love us really.”

 

“Do I though?” He fake contemplated, scratching his chin.

 

Jeno and Jaemin met each other’s eyes across the table before simultaneously launching themselves at an oblivious Renjun. They surprised him with tickles, causing his arms to flail about and laughter to bubble out of his mouth.

 

“I’m.... sorry.... I.... love you.... guys.” He managed to get out between laughs and deep breaths.

 

His attackers finally relented, both giving him a peck on the cheek before returning to their original positions to eat their food.

 

Chenle and Jisung stared at the three as they continued to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. To be honest, it wasn’t really out of the ordinary. The three normally were quite touchy with each other, but now that Jisung knew about their relationship, everything they did seemed to make a lot more sense.

 

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Jisung started with the questions. “So the three of you, are a thing? How long have you guys been together?”

 

Jeno stopped eating, thinking about it for a second. “Just over a year now? From about the time Jaemin came back to live with us.”

 

Chenle sat up in his chair, excited at this news. “Jisung and I have been together longer than you guys!”

 

Renjun looked surprised at this. “Wait really?”

 

Jisung nodded. “Yeah. Chenle kind of kissed me on my birthday back in 2017.”

 

Jaemin cooed and pinched Jisung’s cheek. “That’s so cute! Okay as soon as soon we finished eat, we’re all going to watch a movie together like a cute family because that’s the kind of mood I’m in.”

 

No one argued with Jaemin, once he had his mind set on something, his plan was final. Besides, it’s not like any of them were going to oppose to a movie night. The five packed the dishes into the dish washer and made their way to the living room. They had brought their pillows and blankets to make one big nest on the floor so that they could all sit together and watch. Chenle got to choose the movie after winning an intense round of rock paper scissors, putting on his favourite Marvel movie, Ant Man, before lying down next to Jisung who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jaemin saw Jisung’s small display of affection and decided that, yes, the two were cute together, but he could be cuter. So, he pulled Renjun in between himself and Jeno and curled around his body like a koala. Renjun simply rolled his eyes and tangled their legs together. Not long after, Jeno had also decided that he was a koala and now Renjun was stuck between two extremely clingy people. Not that he minded, he didn’t mind at all.

 

None of them actually made it to the end of the movie, quickly falling asleep in the nest of blankets and pillows.


	2. Author's Note

Hey friends

 

So I kinda wanted to add a sequel/continuation to this story but I'm not sure. Would people like that or no? It wouldn't be a full fic just like another chapter or two.

Comment and let me know! If you guys would read it then I'll do my best to live up to any expectations you have (please have none or very low one's I'm not a great writer)

 

Love you all

<3333333

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but I reread it and touched it up a bit so it's actually good enough to post now
> 
> Comment what you thought!!
> 
> <33333


End file.
